


The Ibis and the Eagle

by JohnTTompkins



Series: The Ibis and the Eagle [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTTompkins/pseuds/JohnTTompkins
Summary: Harumoto Miyabe is a proud member of Squad 6 of the Gotei 13. This is the story of how he got there, and how his life changed afterward.**ALL CHARACTERS* BELONG TO TITE KUBO***HARUMOTO, HIS PARENTS, AND AINA AND HIRAKU ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS*
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Ibis and the Eagle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098245





	1. Welcome to Soul Society

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad.

It was a cold winter evening, and Mr. and Mrs. Miyabe were hurrying about their home trying to get everything together for their sudden trip to the hospital. After gathering everything that they would need, they walked out to the car and put everything in the back seat before Mr. Miyabe helped his wife into the front passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat. Once they had arrived at the hospital, a nurse immediately rushed out with a wheelchair to wheel Mrs. Miyabe up to a vacant room.

Once in the room, she turned to her husband, smiling gently. "Thank you for being so quick to get me here."

"You're welcome, my love. I'm just excited to meet our baby, as I'm sure you are."

"I am, indeed. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Mr. Miyabe thought for a moment, and then answered, "A boy. I mean, I would hope so, anyway."

"Me too," she agreed with a nod, groaning as a contraction caused her to flinch in pain. The nurse returned and prepared to administer an epidural, just in case the contractions became unbearable. And soon enough, they did. At that point, she was taken to the delivery room.

A few hours later, in the early morning of January 3rd, a doctor went to speak with Mr. Miyabe. "Ah, Mr. Miyabe. May I speak with you a moment?" His voice was calm, but also somehow... sad.

The man lifted his head, having been praying moments earlier. "Of course, Doctor. How is my wife?"

The doctor rubbed his face, thinking about how to say what had happened. After a few minutes, he answered, "Your wife is fine. Your son, however... Unfortunately, he was stillborn. I'm sorry."

"How...? What? What happened? The last ultrasound showed that he was healthy." Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he spoke, having just had his world come crashing down upon him.

Meanwhile, beside the still body of the baby who would have been named Harumoto (written with the kanji for 'spring' and 'book'), there appeared a ghost-like figure, which soon took the form of a young woman dressed in black. She gently touched the baby's head and sighed. "It's always hard when they're so young," she whispered. Then, she noticed the tag attached to his toe. Gingerly grabbing it with her free hand, she read it carefully. "Harumoto... Miyabe? Come with me. I'm going to take you to a place where you'll be able to live. You'll be happy, and free." She then unsheathed the sword at her hip and placed the pommel against the baby's forehead, performing a ritual known as a konsō (lit. 'Soul burial'). And then, the baby's soul found its way into her arms. The Shinigami (lit. 'God of death') smiled gently as she cradled the little one. "Are you ready?" Her voice was soft and inviting. As she spoke, she opened a portal to the other side, a realm known as Soul Society. Stepping through the portal, she took a deep breath. "Little one, welcome to Soul Society."


	2. Settling In

A few years after arriving in Soul Society, Harumoto found himself adjusting rather well. He had been placed in the most well-to-do district of Rukongai, but he still lived as humbly as possible. His living quarters were modest; a one-room home with only a futon for him to sleep on, and a place to store his clothes. This was what he had chosen. And in the years since he'd been brought to this realm, one thought had always been at the forefront of his mind: _Who was that woman who brought me here?_ He hadn't seen her since that morning, but he never forgot what she looked like, nor her words. She had told him that he would be able to live and be happy here.

One day, there was a huge commotion in the area, and everyone went out to see what was going on. Harumoto stepped out of his home and looked around, confused. One of the other denizens shouted in excitement, "It's Kuchiki-taichō! What is he doing here?"

The exclamation only confused Harumoto further. So, he looked around once again and finally saw the visitor towering over him. Slate gray eyes scanned the younger male, and the elder one nodded gently. "Welcome to Soul Society, young one. I hope you are living comfortably."

Harumoto nodded in turn. "I am. Thank you, sir."

Everyone else looked on as this conversation occurred.

Byakuya smiled faintly at the reply. Since he hardly ever showed any emotion, this surprised everyone, Harumoto included. "I am glad to hear that. By the way, the day you arrived, my adopted sister, Rukia, told me that she'd helped a stillborn baby cross over. So that baby was you, then. I see."

 _Rukia._ Finally, he knew his savior's name. Now, he just had to find a way to thank her, if that was even necessary. Necessary or not, he knew that expressing his gratitude would make her feel good, and that, in turn, would make him feel good as well. But he decided that it would have to wait awhile. Byakuya took note of Harumoto's expression and lightly touched his shoulder. "How would you like to join the Gotei 13 someday?" he asked.

"Join... the Gotei 13?" Harumoto pondered the question for a moment, then answered, "I would love to."

"Wonderful. Make sure to train hard, and perhaps you'll earn a spot on my squad someday."

"I will, sir."

"Good. I look forward to hearing of your success." And with that, Byakuya strode away, head held high as always.

As the years went by, Harumoto decided to enroll in the Shinigami Academy to begin his training. He excelled in Hohō and Zanjutsu, and graduated in six years. Upon graduating, he was assigned to Squad 6, as Byakuya had promised. But his training was far from complete. Over the next few years, he trained even harder, wanting to make his taichō (lit. 'Captain') proud.

One day, while he was sparring with Byakuya, he heard a voice calling out to him.

_Call my name. Call me._

"Your... name?"

_My name is... Tamaryuu. Call me._

Of course. If his Zanpakutō had a name, it would have to have a release command as well. But what could it have been? He thought for a moment and then called out, "Judge, Tamaryuu!" No sooner than the words left his mouth, his Zanpakutō appeared to elongate slightly. Byakuya recoiled in surprise. And then, the match began anew.

After the match had ended, Harumoto returned to his room to rest. While he was relaxing, a voice sounded from the other side of his door. "May I come in?" The voice, he could tell, was female.

"Come in!" he called in response.

The door slid open, and... Rukia stepped into the room. "Hello, Harumoto. I heard what happened," she said with a smile. "You learned your Zanpakutō's name, huh?"

"Yeah. It really surprised your brother," he answered, chuckling.

"I bet."

"Surprised me too, honestly."

Rukia nodded softly. "I can imagine. I was surprised when I learned _my_ Zanpakutō's name."

"Oh yeah?" Harumoto pondered her words a moment. "What's your Zanpakutō's name?"

"Sode no Shirayuki (Snow White sleeves)." She smiled as she said the name of her partner, her friend. "Yours?"

"Tamaryuu (Jade Dragon)."

"Have you manifested your Zanpakutō's spirit yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure it will happen once we get better acquainted."

Rukia nodded. "I wonder what it will look like?"

"Probably a dragon," he answered with a laugh.

She nodded in agreement, fighting back a laugh of her own. They seemed to be getting along rather well. Harumoto hoped that this was a sign of things to come.

After a while, Rukia took a breath. "It was nice talking with you, but I should be getting back to my duties now. I'll see you around."

Harumoto nodded in response as she left the room. As he watched her go, he felt something stirring inside himself. He wasn't sure what it was, but decided that it couldn't possibly be bad.


	3. The Ibis and the Eagle I: The Dream

One night, as Harumoto slept after a long day of training with the rest of Squad 6, he had the most unusual dream. In the middle of a clearing in a forest near the sea, a flock of crested ibises sat going about their everyday routine. One of them was perched on a rock, sunning itself. All of a sudden, this particular ibis heard a sharp, shrill cry from above: _krau-krau-krau-uik-ik._ The ibis turned its head skyward and saw that a Steller's sea eagle had perched in a tree. The eagle preened its wings and gave them a flap before taking flight. The ibis turned to look at the rest of its flock before taking to the sky to follow the eagle.

Before he could finish the dream, he slowly opened his eyes. "Mm... What a weird dream. I wonder what it means?" He rubbed his face, sighing softly. "Damn. I should probably talk to someone about this." And with that, he got dressed and went off to see what the other members of Squad 6 were up to. Little did he know, he was being followed by the Lieutenant of the squad, Renji Abarai.

After a few minutes of walking, Harumoto decided to stop and take a little rest. This allowed Renji to catch up. "Oi, Harumoto. What's with that look on your face?" the redhead called, sauntering toward him. "You have a weird dream or something?"

Harumoto's eyes narrowed at the Lieutenant. "How did you—? Were you watching me earlier?"

"What?" Renji recoiled in response to the question. "No! I'm not some kind of pervert!"

Harumoto laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'm only teasing, Lieutenant."

Renji scoffed. "No need to be so formal. We're on the same squad, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but still. You're the Lieutenant, and I'm just third seat."

"Don't worry about it. Kuchiki-taichō told me about the day he met you and made me promise to treat you with respect when you joined the squad. So naturally, he told me your name. In other words, just call me Renji. Okay?"

"Okay. So, Renji, how did you know that I had a weird dream?"

"That expression on your face gave it away. You looked like you were thinking about something, so I just mentioned the first thing that came to mind."

"I see. At any rate, you're right. Maybe you can tell me what it means."

"Yeah, alright. I'll give it a shot."

Harumoto nodded and told Renji the details of his dream. After listening to the explanation, Renji scratched his head. "Hmmm... As far as I know, seeing an eagle in a dream represents nobility, and an ibis represents devotion. Is there anyone who you would say you're devoted to?"

Harumoto thought for a moment, scratching his chin. "The only one I can think of is..." He trailed off, seeming to have realized something.

Renji cocked a brow. "Who?"

"Well, it's actually two people."

"Two? One of them must be Kuchiki-taichō. So the other... Rukia? But why would...? Oh, yeah. She's the one who helped you cross over all those years ago, right?"

"Yeah. I decided to become a Shinigami so I could thank her for that."

"Oh yeah? Well, here's your chance. She's coming this way."

Indeed, Rukia was walking in their direction. Upon spotting them, she smiled and picked up speed, striding quickly until she reached them. "Good morning, you two. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh, er... No, not at all. Harumoto was just telling me about this dream he had last night." Renji turned to face Rukia, trying to fight the impending blush from creeping onto his cheeks.

"I see." She turned to Harumoto, smiling softly. "And what was the dream about, if I may ask?"

Harumoto explained the dream to Rukia just as he had to Renji. She listened intently, cupping her chin in thought. "Hmmm... An ibis and an eagle? They represent devotion and nobility respectively, so... perhaps you're devoted to someone of noble lineage?" She then smirked playfully. "Me, perhaps?"

Harumoto froze. How had she figured it out so quickly? "Actually... yeah. Well, you and your brother."

Rukia chuckled, smiling warmly. "How sweet. I'll let him know when we go home tonight. He might crack a smile for once."

"That would be a sight." He chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah. But I can tell that he likes you. I mean, he treats you like family, right?"

Renji gritted his teeth at Rukia's words. _He treats this guy like family? That's supposed to be me!_

Harumoto sensed Renji's dismay at hearing that and had to resist the urge to smirk. "Indeed he does. I couldn't be more appreciative. He's been nothing but kind to me ever since we first met."

"I'm glad to hear that. And you seem to have risen through the ranks of his squad rather quickly. Third seat already? I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Rukia. It means a lot to hear that from you." He bowed deeply as he spoke. "And... thank you for... that day. I've been meaning to say that for a while."

She blushed and waved her hand, smiling. "Don't mention it. I was just doing my job. But you're welcome." Her expression then turned grave. "But you should know that just last week, I helped your mother cross over."

"My... mother?" He was about to cry, but remembered that a Shinigami should not allow his or her emotions to get in the way.

"It's alright," Rukia whispered. "You can cry if you want to."

As soon as she said that, Harumoto collapsed to his knees, his body wracked with sobs. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to comfort him. "It's okay. It's okay." She rubbed his back as she spoke softly, letting him cry as much as he needed to. After a while, Harumoto stood up and wiped his eyes. "I feel better now." He smiled a little. "Thank you."

Rukia smiled gently, lightly wiping any remaining tears from his eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm sure."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you two to your conversation now. My brother is probably waiting for me. He said he wanted to discuss something with me." And with that, she bowed deeply and went off to meet with her brother. Byakuya was waiting for her in his office, finishing up the last of some paperwork he'd been busy with. When Rukia opened the sliding door of his office, he looked up and smiled very slightly, motioning for her to take a seat across from him. She did so silently, folding her hands daintily once she had done so. "What is it that you wanted to discuss, Brother?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to talk about Harumoto, actually. As I'm sure you're aware, he is quite talented, and very loyal to us as well." Byakuya's voice was calm as ever, but also had a hint of conspiracy.

_What is he planning?_

Byakuya continued, saying, "I've been watching him over these past few years, and he seems to be quite smitten with someone."

"Who?" Rukia asked, raising a brow.

"I am not entirely sure yet. But I have my suspicions. However, I will keep that to myself until I have proof."

Rukia nodded slightly in understanding. "Of course. In the meantime, I will ponder this myself and see if I can figure it out."

Byakuya nodded in response. "Good."

Their discussion over, Rukia decided to go for a walk around the Seireitei (lit. Court of Pure   
Souls). As she walked, she heard the faint sound of humming in the distance. Soon, she began to hum along. After a while, she found herself standing in front of Harumoto's door. _The humming is loudest here._ She opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. "Harumoto?"

And then... the humming stopped. "Ah, Rukia. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I was just going for a walk since my talk with Byakuya is done."

"I see. Speaking of which, how did it go?"

"It went well," she answered, not wanting to say too much for fear of raising suspicion.

"That's good."

Rukia nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah. We talked about you, actually."

Harumoto's eyes widened. "Me?"

She nodded. "Mhm. He'll probably want to talk to you in the next few days, so be ready for that."

"I will. In the meantime, I was thinking of going to the World of the Living for a couple of days."

"Oh? Any particular reason?"

"Not really. I just want to." He shrugged as he spoke. In truth, he was planning on paying a visit to his mother's grave, and to a certain shopkeeper for help with a private matter.


	4. The World of the Living or: The Realization

A few days later, Harumoto ventured to the World of the Living, just as he had told Rukia that he would. This being his first time out of Soul Society, he was not, by any stretch of the imagination, used to his gigai (lit. faux body) yet. Stretching his arms after exiting the Senkaimon (lit. World Penetration Gate), he headed off toward Urahara Shōten (shōten means shop) to discuss that private matter he'd been dealing with recently. Hopefully, Kisuke would be able to help him sort things out. Walking up to the door of the shop, he was surprised to find that it was already slightly ajar. Carefully, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hello? Urahara-san?"

 _Click_. _Click_. _Click_. The sound of wooden sandals tapping on the floor greeted his ears. "Ah, Miyabe-san. This is quite a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The man, Kisuke Urahara, opened his fan with a flourish and obscured his face to hide his smirk as he spoke. Harumoto thought for a moment before sitting down at a nearby table. Then, he answered, "I need help figuring something out."

"What can I help you with?" the shopkeeper asked, sitting across from Harumoto.

Harumoto sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to think of the best way to phrase it. Then, he said, "I had this weird dream recently, and even though it's already been explained to me on two separate occasions, I still can't figure out what it means."

"Maybe I can help. What's the dream?"

Harumoto explained his dream to Kisuke, who listened intently before saying, "I think I've figured it out."

"Oh yeah? What did you come up with?"

Kisuke unfolded his fan once again, grinning. "You're in love."

Love. _Love_. The thought hadn't crossed his mind. But now that he thought about it, there was no other logical possibility. Now, the question was who he was in love with. "Let's say I am. Who's the object of my affection, then?"

Kisuke pursed his lips in thought, pondering the question. As he thought, he asked Harumoto, "Is there anyone you would say means a lot to you or holds a special place in your heart?"

Harumoto nodded. "Yeah. It's..." And then it dawned on him. "...Rukia." _Oh crap, Renji is gonna kill me. And so is Byakuya._ Kisuke raised a brow when he noticed Harumoto's expression. "Just realized that you might be in trouble?"

"Yeah. I did." Harumoto nodded, grimacing. "I am _so_ dead."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Rukia won't let any harm come to you. She told me so herself after escorting you to Soul Society."

"She... said that?"

"Yeah. She's quite fond of you, it seems."

"She... Really?"

Kisuke nodded. "Mhm. And I heard that you were the topic of conversation between her and Byakuya."

"Yeah. She told me that as well."

"I wonder... Perhaps Byakuya is planning an arranged marriage between the two of you." The shopkeeper grinned deviously, obviously teasing.

Harumoto would have done a spit take, had he been drinking something, but instead, he merely sputtered in shock at that statement. "A-arranged marriage?! I... I... I..."

"Relax, my friend. I'm only teasing." Kisuke chuckled, shaking his head. "Or am I?"

Harumoto decided not to continue the conversation and changed the subject instead. "Do you mind if I, uh, stay here for a couple of days? Just in case I am in trouble."

"Not at all. Stay as long as you like. My door is always open to fellow Shinigami."

"Thank you. You won't even know I'm here." He bowed deeply and went off to get settled in.

Meanwhile, back in Soul Society, Rukia and Byakuya were relaxing at home for the day and having tea. After a short while, Byakuya set his cup down and turned to Rukia. "If it is alright with you," he began, "I would like to resume our conversation from the other day."

"Of course, Brother. Was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about?" she answered, sipping at her tea.

"Harumoto, of course," he answered, taking another sip of his tea. "What is he to you?"

Rukia had unfortunately been taking another sip of her tea as well when he asked the question. As such, her reaction was the most incredible spit take, unbecoming of a lady of the Kuchiki clan. She immediately covered her mouth, blushing in embarrassment. "I apologize for reacting in such a rude manner. Forgive me."

Byakuya, who was usually so expressionless, was now pursing his lips as he tried to fight back a laugh. "All... heh... All is forgiven." He pulled his scarf up over his mouth and proceeded to laugh softly for the first time in years.

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "What? Was my reaction that amusing?" She raised a brow as she spoke.

"Honestly, yes," he replied, adjusting his scarf to its proper place. "I wasn't expecting you to react that way."

"Really? After asking a loaded question like that? Speaking of which, I haven't answered yet, have I?" She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure yet. He's nice, and I feel at peace around him, and he's handsome too."

"It sounds to me like you might have a bit of a crush," the elder Kuchiki teased, smirking playfully.

"B-Brother..." Rukia blushed once again, fidgeting in embarrassment. "Do you have to phrase it like that? I mean... it's embarrassing."

"I apologize. But a brother must tease his little sister once in a while, no?"

"It's fine. It's nice to see you smiling again."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Mhm. I'm sure _she_ would be happy to see you smiling as well. After all, her death was the reason your smile disappeared. So..."

"You're right. For her, and for you, I'll keep smiling."

"That's good. Speaking of, we should pay our respects since we haven't done that yet today."

Nodding softly, Byakuya walked over to the altar upon which rested a picture of his dearly departed Hisana and a holder for incense. He lit the incense, then knelt down in front of the altar, motioning for Rukia to kneel beside him. She did so, smiling sadly at the photo of her sister before bowing her head. Byakuya bowed his head as well, praying silently. Rukia, however, began to speak softly after a moment of silence. "Brother and I really miss you," she said. "But he promised to keep smiling for the two of us. And... he made an interesting discovery. We talked about one of the men in his squad. I told you about him yesterday, remember? Harumoto? Well, Brother figured out that I... have feelings for him."

Byakuya smiled softly at Rukia's words, satisfied with himself for being able to figure it out.

"Now I wonder," Rukia continued, "does he have feelings for me?"

"I'm sure he does," Byakuya replied softly.

That night, at Urahara Shōten, Harumoto and Kisuke were sitting on the wooden porch, looking up at the stars. Harumoto sighed softly and glanced toward his gracious host. "Would you mind if I sing something? A night like this just makes me wanna sing."

"Nah, go ahead. Just don't get too loud. Jinta and Ururu are asleep in the back."

"Alright. Any requests?"

"Not particularly. Sing whatever pops into your head."

Harumoto nodded and thought for a moment before beginning to sing quietly:

_There are places I'll remember_  
_All my life, though some have changed_  
_Some forever, not for better_  
_Some have gone, and some remain_  
_All the places had their moments_  
_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_  
_Some are dead, and some are living_  
_In my life, I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers_  
_There is no one compares with you_  
_And these memories lose their meaning_  
_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_For people and things that went before_  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_In my life, I love you more_

He then vocalized what sounded like a piano solo before continuing:

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_For people and things that went before_  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_In my life, I love you more_

_In my life, I love you more_  
  
Kisuke applauded quietly. "That was beautiful. With a voice like that, you might just be able to woo Rukia."

"Who said anything about wooing anyone?"

"Come on. It's obvious that you have feelings for her. Just man up and tell her already."

"I... I can't."

"Why not? Afraid you might have competition for her heart?"

"A little. I mean... Renji seems like he's in the same boat as me."

"He is. They grew up together, so it's no surprise he fell in love with her."

Harumoto simply nodded. "True. I just... I feel like there's something that no one is telling me, and I want to know."

"You'll find out in due time, friend. Love is patient, as they say." Kisuke smirked and nudged him gently before standing up. "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night, I think. You should do the same."

Nodding again, Harumoto stood up and stretched. "Good idea. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going back tomorrow, so I'll be getting up early."

"Alright. You'll have to let me know how everything goes, okay?"

"Will do. Good night." And with that, Harumoto went off to get some sleep.

The next morning, Harumoto woke up early, just as he'd said, but Kisuke was still asleep. Thinking it best not to wake him, Harumoto left a note on the table before heading out. He was about to open the Senkaimon, when, all of a sudden, it opened seemingly by itself. Once it was open, Byakuya stepped through. "I thought you might like an escort back to Soul Society," he said softly, smiling at his third seat officer.

"I appreciate it, Kuchiki-taichō," Harumoto replied, smiling in turn before following Byakuya through the Senkaimon. On the way back to Soul Society, neither of them said a word, even though there was a lot to be said. Once they'd returned, Byakuya said, "Welcome back. Everyone missed you while you were away."

"Everyone? Even you?"

"Even me. You're like a brother to me, you know. Don't tell Renji I said that. He'd kill us both."

"I won't, sir. And thank you for saying so. It makes me happy to hear that."

Byakuya simply smiled gently, walking into the Squad 6 barracks. "You returned just in time, it seems."

"In time for what, sir?"

"There's going to be an appointment ceremony for a new Captain of Squad 13 soon. I think you already know who it's going to be."

"Rukia?"

"That is correct. As such, I will be busy for most of the day tomorrow. However, I'm sure she will stop by so you can congratulate her personally."

Harumoto nodded silently in reply.

"For now, though, I'll let you settle back into your room. But I would like to speak to you in my office tonight."

"Yes, sir. I understand." He bowed deeply and returned to his room to relax for a while.


	5. The Appointment Ceremony

Days later, as Byakuya had predicted, the appointment ceremony for Rukia was beginning right on schedule. All of the remaining Captains of the Gotei 13 were present. The current Sō-taichō (lit. General commander), Shunsui Kyoraku, former Captain of Squad 8, sat at the end of the room facing the entrance. "Newly appointed Captain, you may enter!" he called. "Squad 13 Captain, Rukia Kuchiki!" Not ten seconds later, Rukia stepped into the room, wearing the Captain's haori.

Renji smirked at Rukia as she stepped into the room. "Look at you... Don't worry. You twist your ankle from nerves, I'll carry you on my shoulders!"

Rukia blushed deeply. "Sh-Shut up!"

Byakuya had to resist the urge to chastise his Lieutenant in front of the other Squads.

Renji looked away, now chewing on his lower lip.

After a round of congratulations, Rukia left the room and headed to her new quarters. As she walked, she felt a familiar presence behind her. And when she turned around to see who it was, she saw...

"Harumoto." She smiled softly. "What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing out and about today?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I was just taking a walk. Before I forget, congratulations on your appointment to the captaincy of Squad 13." He bowed after saying so.

"Thank you." She blushed a bit as he bowed, chuckling. "You don't have to bow, you know. I'm not your Captain."

"I know, but you're a higher rank than me, so I was just being respect— Wait... you were just teasing, weren't you?"

She nodded, laughing softly once again. "I was. You catch on fast. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was just about to ask you myself."

"Thank you." She moved to his side, and the two began walking together. "So, my brother has been talking about you nonstop. It seems like he's trying to figure you out, so to speak."

"That so? What about me is he trying to figure out?" Harumoto inquired, cocking a brow. "Or is it a private matter?"

Rukia smirked softly. "He's trying to figure out whether you have feelings for me." _He already knows how I feel about you, after all._

That statement was enough to shock Harumoto speechless. But after a moment, he asked, "If I may ask, how close is he to reaching a conclusion?"

For a moment, Rukia was silent. And then, she giggled, saying, "If you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself."

"I think I will; tonight, in fact." Harumoto nodded as he spoke, as if making a promise. "I just hope it goes well."

"It will, I'm sure." As Rukia spoke, she turned her gaze to the side. "Well, this is my room. I'll see you tomorrow, assuming we don't see each other tonight."

"Of course." Having parted ways with Rukia, Harumoto returned to the Squad 6 barracks to prepare for his conversation with Byakuya. Hours later, at the stroke of midnight, he walked out of his room and made his way to his Captain's office. "Sir?" he called from outside the door. "May I come in?"

After a few moments of silence, Byakuya answered, "Of course. Just give me a moment to tidy up first." After saying so, he set his paperwork aside, having just finished before Harumoto arrived. "Now, you may enter."

Harumoto slid the door open and stepped quietly into the room, closing the door behind him. "Sir, I wanted to speak with you, if it isn't inconvenient for you."

"Not at all. Have a seat."

The younger male sat down opposite Byakuya, crossing his legs. "So, sir, I spoke with Rukia earlier today, and she told me something rather interesting."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. She told me that you are trying to determine whether I have feelings for her."

"She spoke the truth."

"I see." Suddenly, Harumoto was incredibly nervous. _Oh, crap. How did he figure that out so quickly?_

 _"_ And judging by your reaction, it would appear that my hunch was correct."

"I... Yes. I do." And then, Harumoto closed his eyes tightly and began to pray. _If you're going to kill me, please... just make it quick._

Byakuya was confused by this response, but his expression did not change. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, sir. Everything is fine," Harumoto groaned through clenched teeth.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. So long as you don't harm my sister, that is."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harumoto relaxed. "Understood, sir. Thank you. But... what are you saying? It sounds like you're..."

"Giving you my blessing? I am."

"I... Thank you very much, sir." It was all Harumoto could do to hide his elation.

"Of course. Now, with that said, I should warn you that Renji will be wanting to fight you sooner or later, because he is in the same position as you."

"I know. Kisuke Urahara told me that a while back. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"I understand. Just don't do anything reckless. Am I clear?" He glared pointedly at his subordinate.

"Crystal."

"Good. Now, go get some sleep. It's past midnight."

"Yes, sir. Good night." And with that, Harumoto stood up and bowed before returning to his quarters to sleep. He had something big planned for the next day, so he wanted to be well-rested.


	6. The Ibis and the Eagle II: The Transfer

Sometime later, Harumoto had awoken bright and early as always, despite having had that peculiar dream once again. As he dressed himself in his shihakushō, a voice called to him from outside.

"Harumoto?" The voice was soft; so soft, in fact, that he assumed that it must have been Rukia calling him. But when he opened the door, he saw...

"Renji?" _Oh crap. I am so dead. "_ What are you doing up so early?"

"I came to check on you. I heard about your talk with Kuchiki-taichō last night, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Also, I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean?"

"I mean... that you are a dead man, Harumoto. Rukia is _mine_ , do you hear me? I won't stand by and let you swoop in and steal her heart."

"I..." Harumoto was confused. Why was Renji, who had been nothing but respectful to him all this time, suddenly threatening him?

It was at that moment that Renji stood up straight and stared intently into Harumoto's eyes. "Harumoto Miyabe, for the offense of coming between me and Rukia, I challenge you to a duel."

For a moment, Harumoto could have sworn that he was about to laugh. _A duel? Where the hell does this guy think we are; feudal Japan?_ "Alright, I accept your challenge. I assume we'll be fighting with our swords, then?"

"Right. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes."

"Of course. Fifteen minutes."

Word of the coming duel was quick to spread, and soon, almost every Shinigami in the Gotei 13 had gathered in the most open area of the Seireitei to bear witness to the event. When Harumoto arrived, Renji was waiting for him. The two stood face to face on the appointed dueling ground, then stepped back to leave a few feet between them before drawing their weapons. It was Harumoto who struck first, hitting Renji's wrist. The blow nearly caused Renji to drop his weapon, but instead, he struck back. However, Harumoto was faster than he had anticipated. The duel lasted only a few minutes, but when all was said and done, both Harumoto and Renji were badly hurt, but their injuries were not fatal.

After being treated by Squad 4, Harumoto made his way to Byakuya's office. Once there, he waited for Byakuya to allow him to enter.

"Come in," the other called after a moment. Harumoto entered with a bow and closed the door behind him before sitting down. "So, I heard about your duel with Renji. I have only one question."

"What is it, sir?"

Byakuya shifted his weight a little to make himself more comfortable before asking, "Did you win?"

"Did I win? I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning, sir."

"Did you win?" Byakuya repeated. "Meaning, is he hurt worse than you?"

"Oh, you should see him. He's still in the infirmary. But, if you're asking if I killed him, then the answer is no. He's your lieutenant."

"I see. That was very honorable of you. But I'm sure that he won't say the same."

"He didn't. In fact, he seemed upset that I didn't finish him off after he lost. I tried to explain that I was trying to be honorable, but he wasn't having it."

"Well, as long as your grievances were settled, that's all that matters. I'll pay him a visit later, though."

"Alright. Oh, and when you do, could you tell him something for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Tell him... that I had fun. In fact, it reminded me of that one match I had with you, sir. Remember? The day I learned the name of my Zanpakutō?"

"Of course. I remember like it was just yesterday. I'll pass along the message."

"Thank you." Harumoto was about to stand up and turn to leave, when he remembered the reason he'd come in the first place. "Oh, one more thing, sir. I have a special request, if you will permit it."

"That depends on what your request is."

Harumoto stood up slowly and cleared his throat. "With your permission, sir, I would like to be transferred to Squad 13."

Byakuya froze. Had he heard that correctly? "Could you repeat that? I want to be sure that I heard you right."

Again, Harumoto cleared his throat and said, "With your permission, I would like to be transferred to Squad 13."

"That's what I thought you said. Why, may I ask, are you making this request?"

"Because I..." Harumoto paused. "I want..."

"To be closer to my sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. I'll get started on the paperwork right away."

"Thank you, sir." And with that, he left his soon-to-be former Captain's office.

As he walked back to his room to gather his belongings (he didn't have much; just a few trinkets and his Zanpakutō), he heard a voice call to him from behind. "Oi, Harumoto."

"Huh? Who's there?" He turned toward the one who called his name, and saw...

"Oh, Renji. I thought you were still resting."

"I was, but I wanted to talk to you, so here I am."

"You want to talk to me? About what?"

"About earlier. The Captain paid me a visit a few minutes ago, and he told me that you said that you had fun. Heh. I never thought I'd ever hear that from one of my opponents, let alone my rival for Rukia's heart."

"He was telling the truth. I had a lot of fun. Especially since it was my first duel."

"I see. Well, I guess it was fun. I'm just surprised that you managed to beat me. We were pretty evenly matched for a while."

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask. Is it true?"

"Is what...? Oh, word of my request for a transfer is already spreading? Yeah, it's true."

"Why?" The redhead reached out and grabbed Harumoto by the shihakushō. "Why did you ask to be transferred?"

"Why do you think?" That probably wasn't the best response, but it was the first thing that came to him.

"I think... you want to be closer to Rukia. As a man, I know I shouldn't be jealous, but as someone else who has deep feelings for her, I am."

"I understand. I hope we can put this behind us someday."

Renji just nodded, then turned to walk away. Left alone, Harumoto returned to his room to rest. After a while, he had fallen asleep.

When he awoke the next day, he was greeted by Byakuya, much to his surprise. "Harumoto?" he called. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a moment, sir!" Harumoto called as he dressed himself in just the inner layer of his shihakushō (he would be receiving the outer layer later, as each squad's insignia was embroidered somewhere on the fabric). When he opened the door, Byakuya handed him the outer layer of his shihakushō. "Thank you. Shall we go, then?"

"We shall." And with that, they made their way to the Squad 13 barracks. Upon arriving, Byakuya explained everything to his sister before leaving her to show Harumoto to his new room.

She led him to his room in silence and let him get settled in while she finished her paperwork. Meanwhile, as Harumoto settled into his new room, he began to sing softly to himself:

_Black is the color_   
_Of my true love's hair_   
_Her lips are like_   
_Some roses fair_   
_She's got the sweetest smile_   
_And the gentlest hands_   
_And I love the ground_   
_Whereon she stands_

_I love my love_   
_And well she knows_   
_I love the ground whereon she goes_   
_I wish the day_   
_It soon would come_   
_When she and I could be as one_

_For black is the color_   
_Of my true love's hair_   
_Her lips are like_   
_Some roses fair_   
_She's got the sweetest smile_   
_And the gentlest hands_   
_And I love the ground_   
_Whereon she stands_

He was about to begin the next verse, when all of a sudden, the door to his room slid open. It was...

"Rukia... Er, Kuchiki-taichō. I'm sorry, I think it's gonna take some time for me to get used to that." Harumoto chuckled sheepishly and bowed as she entered the room.

"It's okay. I don't mind you calling me by name when we're alone like this," she said with a chuckle of her own. "So, I heard about your duel with Renji. How did it go?"

"It was... fun. I know that probably sounds crazy, but I mean it. And just between us... I won." He whispered the last bit, smirking softly.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm impressed. He's really strong, so I bet it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't, but I'm glad about that. I would have felt bad if he'd decided to go easy on me after challenging me like that."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, what was the offense of which you were accused?"

"He accused me of getting in his way; of trying to steal what he feels belongs to him: your heart."

"I... I see."

Harumoto simply nodded in response. Then, Rukia suddenly asked, "Do you really... have feelings for me?"

"I do," he answered. "I have for the longest time."

Rukia blushed deeply, averting her gaze momentarily before saying, "Is that why you joined the Gotei 13? So you could be closer to the one your heart longs for?"

"Yes," he answered. "That is right."

Her blush deepened, and she had to resist the urge to confess her own feelings for him.

"Is something the matter, Rukia?" Harumoto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me." She smiled softly as she spoke.

"Alright, if you're certain. But you know that I'm always here for you if you need anything."

She smiled more warmly and gently patted his shoulder. "Thank you. And same to you."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Unable to think of anything else to say, Rukia exhaled softly, then said, "I suppose I should get back to work. There's a lot of paperwork to do in regards to finalizing your transfer." And with that, she left to go finish her work.

Harumoto, having been left alone once again, decided to spend the rest of the day, well, resting. For little did he know, he would be facing his toughest opponent yet the next day.


	7. Harumoto v. Hollow

The next day, Harumoto awoke to special orders from Rukia, which had come to her from head-captain Kyoraku: a Hollow was terrorizing Karakura Town and needed to be dealt with before any innocent lives were lost.

"She thinks I can do this alone?" he asked himself as he got dressed. "Well, I'll just have to prove her right." As soon as he was dressed, he went to the World of the Living to scope out the situation. After a moment of scanning the area, he found his target: a colossal beast that was no more than one-tenth the size of a Menos Grande. It was rampaging through the streets, so it was a little difficult for Harumoto to corner, but after a few minutes, it seemed to have tired itself out. Seizing the opportunity, Harumoto leapt into the air and charged toward it, drawing his Zanpakutō. "Say your prayers, Hollow," he growled as he landed on the Hollow's back. The creature began to thrash about, trying to buck its attacker off.

"Oh, no you don't, you ugly bastard!" Harumoto yelled, leaping into the air once again and aiming the point of his sword down toward the Hollow's forehead. However, as he made his descent toward the Hollow, the beast attempted to duck out of the way, causing Harumoto to miss his target by a few centimeters. "Damn it! I missed!" he scoffed, flash-stepping after the Hollow as it ran off. Once he'd cornered the monster again, he leapt into the air like before and was about to draw his sword again, when the creature swung at him, nearly knocking him to the ground. He managed to keep his balance, if only just. And just then, he landed the decisive blow on the Hollow's forehead, slicing it in half. As the Hollow faded away, Harumoto fell to the ground, utterly exhausted.

Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society, word was traveling fast that Harumoto had been defeated by the Hollow. But Rukia knew that there was no way that was true. However, she went to the World of the Living herself, just to be sure. When she arrived, she saw her subordinate lying on the ground, apparently catching his breath. But he looked quite dizzy as well. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief that the rumors were false, she ran to his side and knelt down carefully to check him for any injuries.

Harumoto groaned in pain as he tried to sit up; evidently, he'd landed in such a way that messed up his back. However, after a moment, he decided that it would be better to simply rest his head on Rukia's lap.

She smiled softly as he did so, gently stroking his hair. "I came as soon as I heard," she whispered.

"I knew that there'd be rumors that I was defeated," he whispered back.

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh... Don't talk. You're hurt. Just rest for a while."

He nodded and let his eyes fall shut. As he drifted off into a light sleep, he mumbled, "I took care of it on my own. Are you... proud of me, Kuchiki-taichō?"

Rukia chuckled quietly, running her fingers through his hair once again. "Immensely," she answered. "You fought well. I'm glad my faith in you wasn't misplaced." As Harumoto slept, Rukia stood and lifted him into her arms just as she had the day she helped him cross over; only now, he was quite a bit heavier. But it was no problem for her. Taking a breath, she opened a portal back to the Soul Society and carried him through. Upon their return, she carried him to the infirmary to be properly treated. After he had been treated, she stayed by his side for a little while, just watching over him. He was still asleep, but she'd been told that he would wake eventually. She gently grabbed his hand and brushed her thumb across it. _At a time like this, he'd probably start singing._ After thinking that, she began to think of something to sing. Eventually, a single song came to mind. "I know," she said to herself, "I'll sing something that conveys my feelings for him." And then, she began to sing:

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help_   
_Falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help_   
_Falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help_   
_Falling in love with you_   
  
_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help_   
_Falling in love with you_

_For I can't help_   
_Falling in love with you_

When she finished the song, she felt Harumoto's hand tighten around hers ever so slightly. "Did you like the song?" she asked with a smile. "Well, I meant every word." As she made her confession, Byakuya walked into the room.

"Brother," she exclaimed softly as she looked up. "What brings you here?"

He sat down in the chair on the other side of Harumoto's bed and answered, "I heard he was injured by a Hollow, so I came to check on him."

"He's fine. His injuries were sustained after the Hollow disappeared."

"I see. That's good, at least."

"Agreed."

"By the way, I happened to overhear you singing before I entered. I didn't know you could sing so well."

Rukia blushed deeply. "I suppose that's just a side effect of being in love. Do you think he...?"

"Heard you? Judging by how tightly he's holding your hand, I would say so."

"I hope so." She kissed Harumoto's hand gently. "You know, brother, before he fell unconscious, he actually spoke to me."

"Oh? What did he say?"

As she recalled what Harumoto had asked her before he'd passed out, Rukia bit her lip softly to keep herself from tearing up. And then she whispered, "He asked me if I was proud of him for taking care of the Hollow by himself."

"I imagine you told him that you were?" Byakuya replied.

"I did. I couldn't be more proud of him; of the man he's become, and of the man he will become."

Suddenly, Harumoto regained consciousness and groaned softly. "Owww... My head is killing me. I must've passed out after my fight with that Hollow. But..." He looked around. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here after you passed out," Rukia explained, not realizing that she was still holding his hand. But he didn't seem to mind.

"I see. Thank you." He smiled weakly, looking down at their hands.

"You don't have to thank me," Rukia said with a soft smile, gently brushing her thumb across Harumoto's hand once again. "I hope you don't mind me holding your hand like this, by the way."

"Not at all. Actually, I like it. It feels nice." He squeezed her hand gently as he spoke.

She smiled more warmly as he squeezed her hand. "I'm glad. But we should probably keep the displays of affection to a minimum if we don't want anyone finding out before we're ready to tell them."

"Agreed." Harumoto nodded as best he could with the unbearable pain in his head. "Especially Renji. He almost killed me because he had suspicions about my feelings, after all."

"True. We'll tell him last, just in case."

Suddenly, Byakuya spoke up. "Does this mean...?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, brother. I love Harumoto, and I want to be with him."

"And what about you, Harumoto?" Byakuya asked, glancing toward the younger man.

"I love her as well. And I want to be with her," he answered, gazing fondly into Rukia's eyes.

"Then together, you shall be. I give you my blessing."

"Thank you," the two said in unison.

Byakuya nodded softly before standing and turning to leave. Once they were alone, Harumoto and Rukia decided to talk until visiting hours were over. They talked about everything, and yet nothing. To passersby, the conversation would have sounded meaningless, but they didn't mind. They were just enjoying each other's company. As night fell, Rukia stood up to leave so Harumoto could rest. And as she rose to her feet, she leaned down and kissed him softly. "Sleep well, my love," she whispered as he kissed her back.

"I will. And you do the same."

She nodded and went back to her quarters, practically walking on air as she went. About halfway to her quarters, she was stopped by Momo Hinamori, the Lieutenant of Squad 5.

"Oh, Rukia, er... Kuchiki-taichō. What are you doing up so late?" Momo asked, yawning softly as she spoke.

"I was visiting Harumoto in the infirmary. He was injured after a fight with a Hollow. I brought him back when he passed out."

"Oh, the new member of your squad? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping now."

"Oh, that's good."

Rukia nodded. "What about you? What are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep," Momo confessed. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Is it about... you-know-who?"

"...Yeah. I guess I'm still not over it. I mean, I really admired him. So, his betrayal really hurt."

"Agreed. But he's been dealt with, so there's nothing to worry about. Just try to focus on the future."

"I'll try. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And with that, they parted ways for the night. Once she was back in her room, Rukia shut the door and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed. That night, she found herself dreaming of her future with Harumoto.


	8. Promotion

Years passed, and Harumoto grew stronger. In fact, in the ten years since his transfer to Squad 13, he managed to achieve Bankai. The day he achieved it went as follows:

As usual, he got dressed rather quickly and headed off to do some training. Then, he had something to eat. After that, it was back to training. When he'd finished training, he returned to his room to relax for a while. As he sat down on his futon, he heard footsteps approaching his door. "Come in!" he called. The door slid open and in walked...

"Lieutenant Hinamori? And Renji? What's going on?"

"Harumoto Miyabe," Momo began, kneeling down beside his futon, "congratulations on your promotion to Lieutenant of Squad 13."

Renji knelt down as well. "Congratulations, Harumoto. You earned it."

"Thank you both. I'll do my best to make everyone proud."

Momo smiled softly. "We know you'll do great. After all, your promotion was requested by both captains Kuchiki. If they have that much faith in you, then we will too." As she spoke, she handed Harumoto the Lieutenant's badge of Squad 13, and he slipped it on his left arm.

"How does it look?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Momo answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, perfect," Renji agreed hesitantly. Evidently, he was still bitter about Harumoto's relationship with Rukia.

Momo turned to Renji and frowned. "What's wrong, Renji?"

Renji mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" she inquired, urging him to repeat himself more clearly.

"Nothing, Momo. I'm fine," he answered, standing up. "Let's go."

"Oh... Alright. See you later, Lieutenant Miyabe." She chuckled softly and bowed before turning to follow Renji.

Lieutenant Miyabe. _Lieutenant Miyabe._ The more those words echoed in his head, the more he liked the sound of it. Just then, he heard a voice outside his door. "Lieutenant Miyabe?" It was...

"Oh. Kuchiki-taichō." He bowed deeply as he stood up. Indeed, it was Byakuya, though Harumoto had expected Rukia to show up. "What brings you to the Squad 13 barracks, sir?"

"I simply wanted to congratulate you on your promotion. And to invite you to tea at my manor."

 _Tea? At the Kuchiki manor?_ "I'd be honored to join you. I'm assuming you'll be expecting me tonight, then?"

"Naturally. I'll see you then." And with that, Byakuya left to finish up his work before heading back to his manor to get ready for that evening.

That night, Harumoto made his way to the Kuchiki manor, where he was greeted by a member of the house staff who let him inside and led him to the tea room at the rear of the house.

Once he had entered the room, he saw Byakuya and Rukia were already waiting for him. As he knelt beside Rukia, Byakuya poured them both a cup of tea before Rukia poured one for him in return. Then, Byakuya lifted his cup in a toast. "I would like to propose a toast to Lieutenant Miyabe in honor of his promotion. And to the two of you in the hopes that your love will flourish and blossom into something beautiful."

Rukia and Harumoto raised their cups as well before they all took a sip of the tea in perfect unison. And then, Harumoto raised his cup once again. "I would like to propose a toast as well; to the both of you for everything you've done for me up to this point." And again, they all took a sip of tea in unison.

After finishing their tea, and having a lengthy conversation, Harumoto and Byakuya stepped outside to discuss another matter. Harumoto sat down on the top step leading up to the door and looked up at the sky. Byakuya sat beside him a short time later.

"Something on your mind, Harumoto?" the elder man asked.

"Yes, sir. As you know, Rukia and I have been together for a while now, and... well, I..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I... With your permission, I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

The request rendered Byakuya speechless, but only momentarily. For just a moment later, he said, "I see. Very well. You have my blessing. Have you decided when and how you're going to propose yet?"

"I have, actually. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe her birthday is coming up soon."

"That is correct. In a couple of weeks, in fact. I'll be hosting a party for her here that afternoon."

"Perfect. I'll do it then."

"As you wish. And don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't find out before you're ready."

"Thank you. Well, I think I'd better go now. It's getting late." Having said so, he said good night to Byakuya before going back inside to say good night to Rukia as well. Then, he returned to his room for the night to ensure that he would be well rested for whatever the future would bring.

The next day, after finishing his mission and reports for the day, he quietly slipped away to purchase a ring for Rukia. Upon his return, he spoke with Rukia for a while about the upcoming missions for the next few days, then went to his room to hide the ring until the time was right. His behavior was erratic, at least according to Renji, who had accompanied (read 'followed') him on his missions during that time. When he asked Byakuya what was going on, his captain would not answer. It was then that he decided to wait until the party to find out the truth.


	9. Proposal

Weeks later, after finishing his last mission and reports for a while, Harumoto washed up and made his way to the Kuchiki manor for Rukia's birthday party. As all the guests gathered, Byakuya stepped out into the garden to greet them.

"Thank you all for coming out to celebrate my sister's birthday today. She'll be arriving shortly, and I want this to be a surprise, so when I hear footsteps, I would appreciate it if you all would hide," he said.

The guests all agreed. And not a moment later, Byakuya heard footsteps approaching. "She's coming!" he whispered. "Everyone hide!"

Everyone hid as instructed, and Byakuya went off to let Rukia in. When she entered, he led her out to the garden, at which time the guests all jumped out of their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise!"

Rukia gasped and smiled. "Oh, everyone! Thank you so much!" She went around and thanked everyone individually after saying so. And when she got to Harumoto, she hugged him tightly and kissed him softly. And then, after she'd pulled back, he dropped to one knee and took the ring out of his shihakushō.  
"Rukia," he began, "we've been together for quite a while now, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. So, will you make me the happiest man in the Soul Society and marry me?"

She stared down at him, speechless. And then, she smiled widely, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and happily answered, "Yes! I will!"

The others applauded and cheered as Harumoto slipped the ring on her finger. And then, unexpectedly, Renji raised his glass and said, "A toast; to the happy couple!"

"Hear, hear!" the other guests cried in response.

After the toast, the real party began. And when all was said and done, Rukia, Byakuya, and Harumoto all retreated into the Kuchiki manor to begin planning the wedding. "So," Byakuya began, clearing his throat, "do you have any ideas for what kind of wedding you want to have?"

Rukia pursed her lips in thought before stating, "Something traditional."

Harumoto nodded in agreement. "I was just about to say the same thing."

"Alright. So you both want a traditional ceremony. That should be easy enough. Where would you like the ceremony to be held?"

This time, Harumoto was the one to answer. "Why not here, in the garden?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Rukia said with a grin. "Ooh! We could do it when the sakura are in full bloom! Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"It does," he agreed. "Extremely romantic."

It was then that Byakuya asked the big question. "And what day would that be?"

"If I recall," Harumoto said, "I once read something in the World of the Living that said the average full bloom is early April."

"That's perfect," Rukia said with a nod.

"It's settled then. I'll make sure everything is ready by then," Byakuya said, writing everything down on a sheet of paper before tucking it away into his shihakushō. He was going to make sure that his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law had the best day ever. For now, though, they each went about their own business. As Harumoto left the manor, Rukia kissed him once again and smiled. "Thank you for making this birthday so special. I won't ever forget this," she whispered on his lips as she pulled back and watched him go.

On his way back to his quarters, he was stopped by Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10. "Hey there, Lieutenant Miyabe," she said with a grin.

"Oh, hey, Rangiku." He smiled warmly as he spoke.

"So... how was the party?" The blonde raised a brow, her smile shifting to a smirk.

"It was a lot of fun. You should have been there."

"Oh? Did I miss something important?" She put a finger to her lips in thought before adding, "Perhaps... a proposal?"

"I... How did you figure it out so quickly?" He was utterly shocked.

"Well, that doofy grin on your face kinda gave it away." She giggled.

"Oh. I mean... Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. So, when's the wedding?"

"When the sakura are in full bloom."

"Ooh, how romantic! And where will it be held?"

"The garden of the Kuchiki manor."

"Ooh! And I assume all the squads are invited?"

He nodded. "Definitely." And with that, the conversation ended, and Harumoto returned to his quarters.

For the next few months, between parties, missions, and reports, Harumoto was quite busy.

And before he knew it, the sakura began to bloom. They bloomed and fell and gave way to winter many times before the pair was actually ready to take the plunge.


	10. The Ibis and the Eagle III: The Wedding

It was just about the middle of spring; the peak of the sakura bloom. All of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 had gathered in the garden at the Kuchiki manor. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, when Byakuya stepped out.

"Thank you all for coming today. As you know, today we are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of my sister and her Lieutenant, Harumoto. They will be out momentarily." As he spoke, Rukia emerged, wearing an elegant _uchikake_ (a kimono made specifically for weddings)—white, naturally. She took her place by the altar and smiled at the guests. After a while, Harumoto stepped out into the garden, wearing a comparatively less elegant but still classy _montsuki haori hakama._ He took his place beside Rukia, and the ceremony began. As per their request, it was largely traditional. The priest, or in their case, Head Captain Kyoraku (he had surprisingly volunteered to officiate the ceremony), got things underway by addressing the bride and groom, as well as everyone in attendance. And after that, as the ceremony continued, Rukia spoke up, saying, "Harumoto and I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate with us today. Before we came out, we actually decided to add a little contemporary twist to the ceremony. As such, we've written our own vows."

Head Captain Kyoraku chuckled. "By all means, please read them for us."

Harumoto was the first to speak. Clearing his throat, he said, "Rukia, ever since the day you helped me cross over from the World of the Living, my life has been in your hands. And now, in front of our friends and family, I place my heart in your hands for the rest of time. As your husband, I vow to love, honor, cherish and support you through good times, and bad, until the end."

There was a collective "Awww..." from the crowd, followed by a scattered applause. And then, it was Rukia's turn. "Harumoto, ever since we first met, you have been special to me. And ever since, my love for you has only grown and blossomed like the sakura that surround us on this day. As your wife, I vow to love, honor, cherish and support you through good times, and bad, until the end." Again, there was a collective "Awww..." from the crowd, followed by a light applause. And then, the rings were exchanged, and Head Captain Kyoraku proudly announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you now... Mr. and Mrs. Miyabe! Harumoto, you may kiss your bride." Harumoto happily did so, smiling on Rukia's lips as she kissed back.

Then, the party moved inside for the reception. A toast was raised by Byakuya, in honor of the newlyweds. As day gave way to night, Rukia and Harumoto shared their first dance as husband and wife, to the song that she had sung for him when he was recovering from his injuries after dealing with the Hollow. And then, Harumoto spoke up once again, saying, "Everyone, if I may, I have a song I'd like to sing."

Rukia grinned. "I, for one, would love to hear it."

Everyone else agreed. And then, Harumoto began to sing:

_It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money, but boy, if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show_   
_Oh, it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_I know it's quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_   
_Well, a few of these verses, well they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgettin', but these things I do_  
 _You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_ (They're violet, actually)  
 _Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_  
 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Rukia smiled tearfully and kissed Harumoto softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied quietly. "So much."

After a while, as the moon rose over the Soul Society, the newlyweds decided to take a walk around the Seireitei. As they walked, Harumoto laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately. She smiled warmly and said, "Part of me can't believe that this is real. I mean, I know it is, but it also feels like I'm dreaming. And if this is just a dream, then I don't want to wake up."

"Neither do I," he agreed. "This, if it is a dream, is the only one I've ever had that's ever made any sense. But I know it's not a dream." She nodded in turn. As they kept walking, Harumoto spotted a house where there wasn't one before.

"That wasn't there the other day," he said, confused. "Who built it? Or rather, who ordered it to be built?"

"Probably my brother," Rukia answered, chuckling. "But then... why?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know if I'm right."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm tempted to say that perhaps he's suggesting that he wants me to be the first head of a new noble family, but there's no way that's right. Is there?"

"I think that's precisely what he's suggesting." She smiled softly as she spoke. "Are you ready for that?"

"I think so." He nodded softly, and took her inside to continue their celebration a little more... intimately.


	11. The Miyabe Clan

As time passed, Harumoto and Rukia welcomed two children; a boy, whom they named Hiraku (from the word for 'open'), and a girl, whom they named Aina (from the word for 'love'). Hiraku had his father's features, especially his deep brown eyes, and Aina looked more like her mother, down to her violet eyes. When they were born, there was a bit of a commotion in the Soul Society, because no one was expecting the couple to have children so soon after getting married. The first to visit the newborns was, of course, Byakuya. As he visited with his sister and brother-in-law, he told them that everything was just about ready for the Miyabe clan to be officially created. At this news, Harumoto exclaimed softly, "Oh, that's great news!" and Rukia nodded in agreement. As the three talked, the children looked on, not fully understanding what was being said. After a while, Byakuya asked, "Have you designed your family crest yet?"

Harumoto nodded and answered, "Yes. We have." He retrieved a piece of paper from a drawer as he spoke and handed it to Byakuya, who unfolded it carefully. On it, he saw the motif of an ibis encircled by the wings of an eagle. "I see," he said as he looked at the art. "I can't say that I'm surprised. But it's perfect. I'll have clothing made, and possibly a banner with the crest on it."

"That's perfect," Harumoto and Rukia said in unison. "Thank you." After Byakuya had left, the Miyabe clan decided that now was the best time to have some proper family time. As such, they decided to visit the World of the Living.

When they arrived, Harumoto silently decided to check in on his father, even though he knew that Rukia would protest. Or at least, he thought she would. But to his surprise, she actually let him do as he pleased. But when they arrived at what would have been his home, he sensed that something was... off. As Harumoto approached the door, Rukia and the children looked on anxiously, dreading what was behind the door just as much as he was. Slowly, Harumoto opened the door and poked his head in, and immediately, he was greeted by the overwhelming stench of death. His father was dying, and he could sense it, and it hurt him, no, it _killed_ him. "I'll be right back," he told Rukia as he made his way up the stairs, heading for his parents' bedroom. "I have to do this."

She glared at him, violet eyes showing understanding but remaining firm, and said, "Spend time with your family, Harumoto. That's an order from your Captain."

"I'll be back in a second," he said apologetically as he went up the stairs and into the room. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn shut, but there was still a stream of sunlight peeking through the window. Mr. Miyabe lay in the king-sized bed with the blankets tucked tightly around him. And as he turned to face his son, his eyes closed and he passed away with a smile on his face. As his spirit left his body, Harumoto placed the pommel of his Zanpakutō against his forehead and performed a _konsō_ , allowing him to enter Soul Society. After he had done so, he descended the stairs and returned to Rukia's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, peering at him sidelong, frowning.

He shook his head silently, burying his face in her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, gently kissing his head. "At least you know that they'll both be there when we get back. So you'll see them again."

"I know, but it still stings," he whispered, trying to keep his emotions from getting out of control.

After he had calmed down, they decided to visit Urahara Shōten. As they entered the shop, Harumoto remarked, "Where is he? He's usually awake by now."

Just then, the shopkeeper emerged from the back of the store, clapping. "Congratulations!" he cheered, grinning widely.

"Oh... Thank you." Harumoto and Rukia spoke in unison, smiling warmly. As the day went on, they talked about the recent events; from Harumoto's proposal and the wedding, to the birth of their children and the creation of the Miyabe clan. Kisuke listened intently before saying, "Well, it seems I've missed a lot."

Harumoto nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. You did."

"What else did I miss?"

"That's actually about it," Rukia answered, giggling.

"I see. Well, it was nice of you to stop by." The man smiled and walked over to Harumoto, whispering in his ear, "I don't know what you did, but honestly, congratulations. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I do," Harumoto replied softly. "Very lucky."

"Good. Just make sure you treat her right, or you'll be in serious trouble."

"I will."

"Good."

After a while, Harumoto and family decided to return to Soul Society to further the process of settling into their new house, and their new life. As he and Rukia worked on hanging the banner that Byakuya had made in the entryway, he turned to her and said, "You know, sometimes, I still can't believe that this is actually our life now. But I wouldn't change a thing."

She smiled and moved to hug him. "Neither would I. It's perfect."

"I agree," he answered as he hugged her back and kissed her head.

She blushed and hugged him tighter. "You've always been so sweet to me. I almost feel like I'm dreaming."

"I feel the same way. And if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"Neither do I."

After sharing that tender moment, they put up the rest of the decorations that bore the family crest before Harumoto went to the bedroom to put the clothes that had been made for him in the closet. After that, he flopped onto the bed and sighed heavily. Rukia crawled into bed and cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest. Looking up at him, she smirked. He smirked back, cocking a brow at her.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence, even batting her eyes at him.

"You _know_ what," he answered with a sly grin.

She giggled, smirking once again. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Oh, trust me. You _do_. You know _exactly_ what you're doing."

Suddenly, she sat up and frowned, staring down at him. "You... aren't in the mood, are you?"

Harumoto shook his head silently.

Rukia sighed heavily and rolled over onto her side, pouting. "Fine."

And then, with an awkward silence now hanging over them, they drifted off to sleep,

The next morning, Rukia awoke and went out onto the porch to watch the sunrise. Little did she know that when she stepped out, she would find Harumoto in a state of meditation. She quietly walked toward him, but then turned to go back inside.

"Don't go," he said after a moment. "Your presence is soothing."

She smiled and moved to hug him from behind. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be?" He turned to look at her.

"Last night," she mumbled, turning her gaze to the ground. "I was in the mood, but you weren't, and I was teasing you."

"It's okay. I'm not mad." He smiled softly, kissing her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad." She smiled warmly and kissed him gently. "I don't know what I would do if you were."

He kissed back softly, smiling on her lips. "Don't worry about it. It takes a lot to make me mad."

"Good to know." Rukia laughed quietly, nudging him playfully. "But don't worry. I would never do anything to upset you, at least not seriously and not intentionally."

"I know. And besides, I know the perfect way to vent my frustrations." He smirked, raising a brow at her.

She blushed profusely, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh? Well, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Oh, you will." He nodded, smirking devilishly.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes, I'm in the mood now."

Rukia blushed madly and grinned. "Shall I go back to the bedroom and wait for you?"

Harumoto nodded, smirking. "I'll be in shortly, but I want you to strip down to your underwear and kneel by the bed for me."

Rukia raised a brow, smirking. "Oh? As you wish... sir~" She kissed his cheek and went back to the bedroom, at which time she stripped down to her underwear and knelt down by the bed as he requested.

Harumoto soon entered, closing the door behind him before running his hand through her hair. "Such a good girl. Now, what shall I do with you?" His voice was soft and sensual, and dripping with desire to have her fully submit to him.

She leaned into his touch, purring softly as she nuzzled his hand. "Hmmm... I don't mind, my love. I just want to please you. I want you to be happy."

As she spoke, he undressed himself slowly, grinning slyly down at her. "Why don't you beg me to take you; to claim you as mine?"

She looked up at him, running her hands down his thighs. "Please, Sir. Take me. Please. I _need_ you."

"Again."

"Please, Sir. I need you," she begged again. "Make me yours."

At her words, he picked her up and playfully tossed her onto the bed, and she let out a soft yelp as she hit the mattress.

"Are you ready, kitten?" he asked, licking his lips as he spread her legs and removed her panties. The sudden chill against her skin made her shiver in delight.

"I'm ready. Give me all you've got."

He growled playfully and gently pinned her hands above her head and thrust into her, causing her to gasp before moaning deeply, arching her back in pleasure. "Go as fast as you want. I don't mind," she moaned out, slowly rolling her hips to adjust to his size. Once she had adjusted, and he was comfortably nestled between her lips, he began to thrust; slowly at first, but he gradually increased his speed as he moved.

With each thrust, Rukia moaned louder and louder, until she was screaming his name in sheer ecstasy. She managed to wriggle her hands free of his grip and ran her fingers down his back, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him from pulling out too suddenly.

As he continued, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Tell me when you're close. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir," she mewled in response, arching her back once again as he continued pounding into her. He was bringing her closer to the edge with every passing second, and she loved every moment of it. The only sounds in the room were those of their moans and of him slapping against her as he moved.

After a while, she whimpered and said, "Sir... May I...?"

Harumoto nodded and said, "You may."

At his command, she screamed his name and climaxed, her juices flowing around him. Moaning loudly, he erupted violently inside her, filling her to the brim with his seed. After they were both utterly spent, he slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her, pulling her close.

"I love you," she panted tiredly, snuggling back against his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed the back of her neck, and closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. She drifted off soon after, and they spent the rest of the day in bed.


	12. The Hollow Returns?!

The next morning, Harumoto awoke to find Rukia gone. After getting dressed and feeding the kids, he ran out to the barracks to see if she had gone to her office to begin her work for the day. But when he arrived, the door to her office was open, and she was not inside. Worried, he ran to the Head Captain's room to speak with him. The large door opened slowly as he approached, and Head Captain Kyoraku permitted him to enter.

"Head Captain Kyoraku," he panted, bowing as he tried to catch his breath. "Have you seen my Captain?"

The Head Captain scratched his beard as he thought. Then, he said, "Yeah, I have. She's off on a mission. Apparently, that Hollow that likes to devour Shinigami from the inside out is back. She's fighting alone."

"Crap. If I may, Head Captain, I'd like to go after her. It's not that I think she isn't capable of handling herself, I just want to be there for her, for support."

"I understand. I'll allow it. Just don't anything reckless."

Harumoto nodded and bowed again before heading home to put on his Lieutenant's badge, and then headed off in the direction he was told that Rukia had gone. When he arrived at the forest, he was greeted by the sight of Rukia going toe-to-toe with the beast. And then, he saw the unimaginable. The Hollow had possessed Rukia! Harumoto stepped forward, hand gently gripping the hilt of his Zanpakutō.

"Harumoto, stand down!" Rukia called. "I don't want to... _ugh..._ hurt you!"

"But...!" He was conflicted. Sure, that was an order from his Captain, but she was also his wife.

She growled, but he knew that she wasn't herself. "I said _stand down!_ " And then she lunged at him. He drew his sword and extended it in front of him, closing his eyes tightly. He knew what was going to happen. And then... _SCHLCK!_

Rukia groaned in pain as the sword penetrated her. Harumoto opened his eyes and gasped. "Rukia... I... I didn't mean to..."

"I know, my love. I know. Don't blame yourself. You just wanted... to protect me."

"How can I not blame myself?" he responded, tears now rolling down his cheeks as he held her in one arm, using his free hand to carefully pull his sword out of her.

"Shhh... You talk too much. My heart will always be with you. I'm glad... I got to spend my life with you... up until the end. I love..." And then her eyes closed, never to open again.

Harumoto wept for what felt like hours before pulling out his Soul Phone and calling the Head Captain. "Requesting a squad funeral for Squad 13 Captain Rukia Kuchiki."

Head Captain Kyoraku could hear the pain in Harumoto's voice. "Understood. Bring the body back as soon as you're able." And then conversation ended.

Harumoto cleaned the blood off of his sword and sheathed it before standing up and cradling Rukia's body in his arms. He quickly stopped by Head Captain Kyoraku's room to deliver the body so they could prepare her for the funeral, and then he went home, knowing that their children would ask where their mother was. And then, just as he stepped inside, Hiraku and Aina toddled over to him and hugged his legs, smiling up at him. But when she noticed his dark expression, Aina asked...

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?"

Harumoto sighed heavily and lifted her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Mommy... is gone. But she'll always be with us."

Aina seemed to understand, because she buried her face in her father's neck and began to cry.

"It's okay, princess. She left her heart with us. So let's make her proud, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

The three of them spent the rest of the day setting up an altar for Rukia. It wasn't overly extravagant, but it was good. The picture that was placed near the incense holder was a picture taken at her and Harumoto's wedding. After it was set up, an announcement was made by the Head Captain regarding her death. Of course, he didn't say that she had thrown herself onto Harumoto's blade, and Harumoto was thankful for that. The longer he could spare his children from the truth, the better.

That night, all of the squads gathered in the Head Captain's room for the funeral. It was a simple, traditional ceremony. What surprised Harumoto, however, was the fact that Byakuya hadn't shown up. After the funeral, he took the kids home and tucked them into bed before going to the Kuchiki manor to see Byakuya. Knocking on the door, he called, "Byakuya? Are you in there? If you are, may I come in?"

The only response from inside was a muffled cry of "Go away! I want to be alone!"

"That is precisely why I won't allow it." And with that, Harumoto opened the door and walked inside, only to find Byakuya in the fetal position on the floor. Frowning softly, he knelt down beside the other and helped him up before gently pulling him into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't save her."

"Don't be foolish," Byakuya answered quietly. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You know that she wasn't herself. All you can do is love and live. She won't be truly gone as long as you don't forget about her."

"You're right. If you want to, you're welcome to stay with me and the kids tonight. I'd hate for you to be all alone here. I know how bad intrusive thoughts can be."

"I think that's a good idea. Thank you. I was proud to call you my brother-in-law. Do you know that?"

"I do now." Harumoto smiled softly and gave Byakuya a gentle squeeze before standing up. "And I was honored to be your brother-in-law. But you know, I think we've been like family this entire time."

"I agree."

The pair then walked out of the manor and headed for Harumoto's home which, despite the love that remained there, felt... empty and incomplete. The twins were still asleep, Byakuya went in to check on them. "How did they take it?"

"Well, I think. All things considered. Which reminds me, I should probably get cleaned up." He gestured to his shihakushō, which was still stained with Rukia's blood.

"That's a good idea." Byakuya nodded softly, and Harumoto went off to change into his night clothes, leaving his shihakushō in the wash for a while before hanging it up to dry overnight. And then, he went into the room he and Rukia had shared, curling up in a tight ball on the bed, immediately falling asleep. Byakuya laid on the futon on the floor beside the bed, soon falling asleep as well. Somehow, they would get through this dark time together.


	13. The Ibis and the Eagle IV: Aftermath

Years after Rukia's death, Harumoto was promoted to the captaincy of Squad 13, and Hiraku and Aina became his Lieutenant and 3rd Seat respectively (now that they were old enough, and had gone through the proper training and education). Byakuya, who was still trying to accept that his sister was gone, had decided to take some time off to mourn.

One day, an unexpected visitor dropped by the manor; Yoruichi Shihōin. Normally, Byakuya would have asked her to leave, but this time, he just couldn't do it. She found him kneeling by the altar in his room, praying. When he raised his head to look at her, she quietly walked over and hugged him tightly. "I'm here for you," she whispered. "Always. Don't forget that, okay?"

Her words brought a little smile to his lips, and he hugged her tightly in return. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Little did he know that this moment would be the catalyst for something unexpected.

As for the rest of the Gotei 13, things continued as normal—especially in Squad 13. Under Harumoto, the squad became known as the 'musical squad' because he decided to teach his men to sing, partly so that they could signal to each other when something was wrong without having to explicitly say that something was wrong, but also because some of them had asked him to because they admired his talent and wanted to be like him.

Renji had decided to visit Harumoto at his home one day to have a talk with him. They talked about how far they had come since their first meeting, and where they planned to go from here. Harumoto wasn't sure what he would do after his time as Captain of Squad 13 ended, but he had ample time to think about it. In the moment, though, he promised himself (and Rukia, wherever she was) that the ibis would never forget everything that eagle had done for him.


End file.
